


Loneliness' Toll

by PumpkinPatch



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 16:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17348318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinPatch/pseuds/PumpkinPatch
Summary: If you're here for something serious, might not have a fun time, if you're here for something random, okay.





	Loneliness' Toll

**Author's Note:**

> If you're here for something serious, might not have a fun time, if you're here for something random, okay.

It had happened once again, it seemed. The moon was late to rise and Celestia stared into the darkness, eyes scanning for her sister's glowing mane and magic-lit horn. Once more she hoped with her heart that it was to come, and once more, she waited for an hour before turning and walking the pathway to the bed chamber.

The night ponies were poised, most of them alert, some dozing. A few were covered in strange bites which she assumed were other night ponies actions. They looked fanged enough to be. They allowed her passage down the halls, and the ones before her sister's door looked at their queen before stepping aside, though one looked as though he might tell her not to. But he held his tongue and glanced aside. Good, Celestia was worried too much to argue with a guard.

"Luna, you are late for your time raising the moon again, whatever has had you straying off your schedule for so many months--" The pony's head jerked back at what lay in her sister's bedchambers, “What. Is. That?” Celestia snapped, hoof angled at the creature laying between Luna's legs. It bore a resemblance to a plucked chicken, tiny nubs for wings pink and featherless wiggling, and a body bearing nothing like a horse or pony should have, save the hooves. Hairless from nose to tail, the weird creature decided to further confound the alicorn, for her horn lighting up with magic drew from it a hiss before its slit eyes became focused upon the glow and it pressed into her sister's side.

“My son.” Luna said, not even batting an eye.


End file.
